Hayato Fūrinji
Hayato Furinji , also commonly referred to as the "Elder", is Miu's grandfather and the undefeated elder of the Ryōzanpaku 'Dojo and the Head Master of the Ryozanpaku. 'Appearance Hayato is a very tall man who, despite his advanced age, is very muscular with tremendous vitality, few wrinkles, and not a single gray hair. In his past, his hair was shorter and he did not have a beard, but still had a muscular frame and donned similar battle gear as he does in the present. When he was fighting Yami with Kushinada Mikumo, he wore the robe he is commonly seen in and grew his hair longer. As Garyuu X, Hayato dons a mask and a Kamen rider belt, using this thin guise to pose as a 20 year-old disciple in the D of D tournament to root out a 51 year-old Muay Thai master, but later loses by his own choice to Kenichi and Miu, using the match as a chance to teach them. He later appears in the guise to help Kenichi train the day before his battle with Ethan Stanley, and again when attacking the American base in Okinawa. 'Personality' Hayato recalls that he took on 500 martial artists at once and was extremely reckless in his youth and violent to boot, to the point where he deliberately spilled tea over another relaxing fighter's head just to goad him into fighting. Unlike Kenichi, Hayato would take on anyone, man, woman, child, and even animals. To this date, Hayato still takes on anyone. In his present, aged state, Hayato is a kind old man who has been wizened from his experiences. However, he still possesses a reckless streak and can also be very arrogant, the former of which is shown in his tendency to spend the dojo's money as well as getting carried away whenever he gets a chance to showcase his strength. He also tends to speak out his often over-simplified plans to others through even much more over-simplified and blunt manners of speech (e.g. "The fight until you're the last one standing plan", "The run and run and until they finally catch you plan" and "The giant dealing with it when it comes plan"). He is also somewhat crude; after hearing that Daimonji used to fart on Kenichi, he decides that the masters (Shio Sakaki, Apachai, Akisame and himself) should all fart on Kenichi, each for twenty minutes a day for a year to highten his endurance. It is later revealed that they all actually went through with this, and have all farted on Kenichi. He's rather cocky in fights, such as overestimating himself and bragging about his numerous fights in the past, showing a bit of a boastful side on his part. Hayato possesses a soft spot for Miu, stating that for anyone to ever marry her would have to first defeat him in battle. In fact, when he saw her kiss Kenichi on the cheek and he saw the whole thing, he was so angry that all the other masters had to hold him back from killing Kenichi. He even once threatened to kill a man who was holding her hostage[2] despite being a devout follower of katsujin ken. He loves his granddaughter very much and worries over her well being when she's hurt or in danger, such as when she was going on the ski trip with her school, Hayato was worried about her panicking about how her mother died in the snow. He was also worried about telling her about her past with Saiga, wondering how she would react with how her father abandoned her and her dying mother. When Miu was taken by Jenazad, Hayato only blamed himself for this and became desperate in his search for her, such as traveling all over the globe in his search for her while angrely shouting out for Jenazads name. When Miu was safe he became mad at Kenichi for holding Miu in his arms then became very happy that she was safe with tears of joy that Kenichi had protected her. He is also quite fond of Kenichi Shirahama, calling him "Ken-chan" and is the only one who apologizes to him for the Hell that he and the others put him through (despite, as Kenichi puts it, simultaneously holding the rank of the most brutal training), however, this is implied as appearent mainly because he truly enjoys tormenting the boy. Even though he apologizes for the Hell he's put through, Hayato also has put him through similar brutal training, such as when he took him on more than one training trip, Kenichi noted how horrifying and tough it was to just survive the training. He has even giving Kenichi his approval to date Miu, his granddaughter, for winning the D of D tournament (should Miu agree to it). However, it was later revealed that this was all a ruse to motivate Kenichi to fight more in the tournament and told him if he wishes to date his granddaughter, he must defeat him, causing Kenichi to note thats impossible. He tends to not let Kenichi get too close to Miu, such as reminding him if he wants to marry her, he must defeat him (though this was also due to him having caught Miu kissing him on the cheek, greatly angering Hayato). After Kenichi saved Miu from Jenazad's grip, Hayato placed his hands on his shoulders and tearfully thanked the boy for saving his granddaughter, showing that Hayato knows Kenichi can protect Miu. Also, he is not above scolding Kenichi should he do something reckless, such as fighting a master class fighter and as a result putting Kenichi under house arrest. However, in truth, Hayato and all the other masters were very proud of Kenichi of fighting a master class opponent and for fighting for his friends. He also states that Kenichi reminds him of when he was younger and respects Kenichi for that. Others who know the Elder, such as Silcardo Jenazad, have also noted the similarity between the two. Hayato has a disguise he uses to (rather poorly) dress in called Garyu X. He only wears a mask with a robotic design to look like a 20-year old desciple and even believes the disquise to be perfect despite his outfit still being the same. However, everyone (except Apachai) know it's him and all believe that he's finally starting to show signs of insanity due to his age. 'Background' Not much is known about Hayato's past but it has been shown in flashbacks that he took on 500 martial artists at oncemanga chapter 14, page 17.He also at some point had a son, Saiga, who sired his granddaughter Miu, whom he gained custody over after the death of her mother. He arrived too late too see what had happened, but found his daughter-in-law dead and his granddaughter hidden in the snow. During WWII or the Cold War, he worked with Mikumo Kushinada to defeat many Yami bases. It has also been shown that Hayato used to travel the world with Miu and help out people in need where he would also instruct her in martial arts, around the time of which he met Apachai. When he met Apachai, he fought him on a cruise ship due to the latter being tricked into thinking he was helping the victims. Miu was also on the ship and held as hostage, greatly angering Hayato. After telling Apachai of the meaning of the children held hostage, Apachai turned sides and assisted Hayato in saving them and his granddaughter. Afterwards, Apachai choose to follow Hayato and the former brought him to Ryozanpaku due to seeing good in the man. At some point, Hayato became acquainted with Silcardo Jenazad, a member of Yami. For a time, they were friends and Jenazad taught Hayato much of his land's medical techniques. Later, Jenazad and Hayato would end up fighting each other, with Hayato stating that Jenazad gave him a hard time. Before a clear winner could be determined, the battle was called off by the Elder who was forced to leave due to his boat fixing to leave soon. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Introduction Arc' Hayato is introduce when Kenichi is brought to Ryozanpaku by Miu to train. During his time their, he grows fond of him, such as calling him "Ken-chan". He tells Kenichi about his fights in the past and wishes to prove how great he was. He would tell Kenichi about his travels and time with Miu. 'Final Clash arc' Around the time Kenichi lost to his old childhood friend Ryuto, Hayato would take him to a special training spot to help develop him for his rematch. However, Hayato told Kenichi that while they train in the forest, Kenichi would not train and only survive for themselves, confusing him. After Hayato goes off on his own and leaves Kenichi for himself, in mountains of Yamigata is where Kenichi would meet Isshinsai Ogata, the person who was going to be the very first disciple of Ryōzanpaku before Kenichi. Hayato actually wanted Kenichi to make a choice: choose good or evil as Ogata is in fact Ryuto's master. When Kenichi makes the right choice and chooses to stay good, Hayata is proud and agrees to train him (though the training is more like survival than training as noted by Kenichi). After training for a long time, Hayato takes him back to fight his rematch against Ryuto. After Kenichi wins, Hayato catches him from burning alive in a fire and alows Ryuto to live though shows anger on his face for what Ogata has done to Kenichi's friend. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Snow Summit Arc' After the defeat of Ragnarock, Hayato and the other masters all now prepare to engage with Yami. In time, they discover of the existence of Yomi, Yami's desciple group. When Miu and Kenichi go on their school ski trip, Hayato worries about his granddaughter, such as telling Shigure about how her mother died in a snow storm. 'DofD Tournament Arc' Once the D of D tournament starts, Hayato is pleased that Kenichi's friends wishes to assist them, however, he refuses due to them being too young for the dangers that await them and how he believes them to not be enough to fight the opponents in the fights. In the end, they snuck abord the ship with them and Kenichi and Miu and entered the tournament. During the tournament Hayato disquised himself as Garyu X, a 20-year old desciple and even called himself as "big brother" due to Diego Carlo being the owner of the tournament and knowing he would allow the Elder to fight cause other people older than 20 were fighting in the tournament. When he was paired against Miu and Kenichi, Hayato would give them instructions on how they fight and how to fight together more well-tuned. During the fight, Akisame noted he was using only 0.0002% of his power whilst keeping his eyes closed and splitting his concentration and body movements, thus making sure not to go overboard in his fight. When Miu and Kenichi worked perfectly together to crack part of the Elder's mask, he congradualted them and said they passed and admitted defeat. Later in the night, Hayato would tell Kenichi if he won the tournament, he would get to go out with Miu (though it would later be revealed to be a lie to just motivate him and state that if he wants to be with his granddaughter, he must defeat him). After Kenichi defeated Shou Kanou, the leader of Yomi, the Elder would anounce the victory to everyone. He later carried Kenichi away and he along with the other masters congradualted him on his victory and went home having arrested several Yami associates. 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' Later, when Diego Carlo would challenge Kenichi and Kensei to a fight on his ship, Renka would take his place due to him not fighting girls. After Diego was defeated, Hayato arrived and saved him from drowning and stopped Mikumo from killing him and Rachel. He took the Yami master to Big Lock. When Kenichi was almost killed by Tirawit Kokin and had fear in his heart, Shigure would take him on a trip to remove the fear. When they returned home, Hayato told Kenichi that the guards he recieved are for him to keep as they belonged to Saiga, his son. Both the Elder and Miu (who was blushing) happily stated Kenichi can have them, thus having Kenichi's and Miu's relationship having gotten closer. 'Ethan Stanley Arc' When Kenichi is challenged by Ethan Stanley, Hayato takes him to a rooftop to train him specially train him to teach him a new move called Korui Nuki and with it, Kenichi won his fight against Ethan. During his fight he runs into Mikumo and the two catch up on old times while Mikumo tells him about the trouble Kenichi's caused their disciples but Hayato laughs stating Kenichi is too strong for them and believes in him. He later assists in saving Ethans sister Rachel and later told Kenichi about his Korui Nuki stating it can never kill anyone nor any disciple or expert can stand up after taking it. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' Afterwards and Kenichi fought a Yami Bantou master, the Elder scolded him for the danger he fought and placed him under house arrest. However, in truth he along with all the other masters were celibrating Kenichi's bravery and admitting how proud they were of him for fighting a master opponent and for fighting for his friends. 'Okinawa Arc' When word got wind of a Yami base in Okinawa, Hayato and the others flew their and Hayato (disquised as Garyu X), fought the miltary their while the others fought their own opponents. They return home with an injured Kenichi and Apachai. As the dojo of Ryozanpaku is surrounded by police, the masters leave for the time being and disband. Eventually, they retune home and Hayato is infuriated upon seeing Miu kissing Kenichi on the cheek and all the master had to hold him back from killing the boy while horrifying both Miu and Kenichi. He then reminded Kenichi about defeating him to be with Miu, prompting Kenichi to state thats impossible. 'Sakaki and Hongo Arc' When Kenichi and Miu travel to the spot of the Kurosumagi to help Miu know more about her family, Hayato arrives to save them from Hongo and tells them about her parents. After Miu understands that her father is still alive, she takes this in pride and reminds Kenichi about not getting to close to his granddaughter (due to the kiss on the cheek having put the Elder on watch over the two's actions) and the group returns home. After Miu is kidnapped by Jenazad after both Sakaki and Hongo fight to rescue her from him, Hayato arrives in time to save Kenichi from falling to his death from Hongo almost killing him due to Jenazad having tricked him to attacking the boy. Hayato admits his disgrace for allowing his own granddaught to have been kidnapped by Jenazad. Hongo states he will make sure Miu returns home safely and make Jenazad pay, while Hayato states he has his gratitude. With Miu kidnapped by Jenazad, Hayato travels to all the known locations where Jenazad has been spotted and screams out his name for the sake of his granddaughter. 'The Tidat Kingdom Arc' Just as the Tidat army is about to kill Lona, Kenichi, Sakaki and Hongo, Hayato arrives and lets out a huge roar to stop them while shouting that their king is alive and well, revealing Radin Tidat Jihan 'to be alive and well. He rushes over to Kenichi and asks if Miu's alright and she briefly awakens and says Kenichi protected her and then Hayato places his hands on Kenichi's shoulders and thanks him from the bottom of his heart sheding tears of joy that his granddaughter is alive, moving Kenichi. As Miu tries to attack Kenichi, Hayato knocks her out with a Ki move stating they can bring her back to her old self thanks to Kenichi saving her from Jenazad's control. As they leave, he seems to sense Saiga flashing his gauntles to Kenichi and as Kenichi tries to tell him about him Hayato asks Kenichi to keep quiet about this to Miu a bit longer. They are taken to the palace where Hayato performs medicine on Miu to bring her back to her old self. He then meets up with Kenichi and the others and tell them that Miu must be treated more once they get home and states he looked for Jihan once he found out he was alive. Return to Japan Arc After returning home, Hayato with Kensei puts Miu through treatments to return herself to her old self. He notices her strength having become sharper thanks to Jenazad and realizes she's reaching a higher level than before now. When Kenichi is training he states that since Kenichi hasn't gotten breaks from fighting is good since he's become stronger and since Yami hasn't made a move they should make Kenichi stronger now and wonders if Jenazad's death was part of their plot. 'Skills Hayato is regarded as a man of no equal and was even nicknamed "The Invincible Superman" to shelter this fact. He is quite possibly The strongest martial artist in the world and is capable of many feats that are considered beyond human potential. He is noted to even at 0.0002% his strength while closing his eyes and splitting his attention two ways, he is still ranks among the mightiest of fighters. He is also the master of the Ryonzanpaku Dojo which is said to be the strongest masters in the world. His skills are regarded as a class above even Super Master Class individuals. *'Master Healer': While not his specialty, Hayato is skilled and otherwise knowledgable in a variety of healing arts. He is even able to use his Ki to heal people. *'Anatomy Manipulation: '''Hayato's control over his entire being is so great, he can freely use various parts of his anatomy in seemingly inhuman ways. Several of these abilities are among his 108 techniques. *'Power Suppression: Hayato, being a man that values life, is able to subconsciously limit how much of his physical might he can actually use, even up to only 0.0001% of his full power. However, in doing so while battling, it also proportionately reduces the level of his compassion towards others. *'''Inhuman strength: In his younger days, the Elder was so strong that it is revealed that he took on 500 Shaolin masters at once. Even though the Elder is much older, he can throw people like shuriken, bend a battleship cannon, knife strike through a tree and rip it in half with ease, slice thick branches from trees using only two fingers, and even turn over entire tanks. Even with his eye's closed, Akisame states that he is still the most powerful man alive. Also, despite his advanced age, he has shown remarkable stamina, having yet to show any signs of fatigue from prolonged fights or his various inhuman feats like running across sea water. *'Inhuman speed': Despite his large size and built, Hayato Furinji possesses speed so fast that he is able to run on the water like the wind, shown when rescuing Kenichi's sister, Honoka from the sharks. In the D of D tournament, shown in his fight there, when fighting Muay Thai Taifun team's Gaien Osugi, Hayato Furinji is shown to perform low kicks at an incredible speed, resulting in Osugi stumbling and wondering why he tripped while the Elder merely stood there. When his movements are captured on the high-speed camera and played back, despite the Elder's moves being slowed to 1/1000 of a second, only a blur where his right foot was supposed to be was seen. *'Master technique user': Due to his years of experience, he has advanced knowledge of various styles and can copy any move of a master-class fighter, no matter how unique it is to the opponent. It is revealed later that Hayato Furinji had created his own 108 personal techniques. *'Hyoi Kazekirihane': Hayato backflips and springs into the air, launching a kick at his opponent from that angle. *'Single-hand Meotode': As opposed to the two hands required for Meotode, Hayato is fast enough to substitute only one hand for the both hands typically needed. This is a misnomer, however, as Sakaki noted that it "wouldn't be a Meotode anymore". 'Legendary 108 Techniques' These are Hayato Furinji's most revered and powerful techniques. So far, only seven have been revealed in the storyline and twelve have been seen in the background when Miu mentions the techniques. *'Shockwave of Forgetfulness': By striking at both sides of a person's temple with precise pressure palm strikes, Hayato can make a person lose various degrees in memory, stemming from certain recent subjects to complete amnesia. *'Bi-vocal': This technique is revealed when he fought against Miu and Kenichi. Hayato is able divide his trachea, lungs, and vocals into his right and left sides, producing a special sound and speaking two sentences at once. He can also reduce his voice so that only one person could hear regardless of how many others are between them. *'Split self': Hayato is able to act as two people. Koetsuji said that the Elder is able to create an axis in the middle of his body, which allows him to control his left and right sides freely yet separately. This results in him being able to coach Miu and Kenichi individually while fighting the two. *'Seikūken:' A defensive technique controlling the entire radius within one's arm length, creating a "shield" around oneself that can only be broken with sufficient force. *'Ryuusei Seikuken': The ultimate form of Sei and an upgraded version of Seikuken. *'Korui Nuki': A kick that focuses all of the users' power and pierces through the opponent's defenses at the weakest point. *'Kazoe Nukite': A technique able to break through defenses with a decreasing number of fingers.. *'Ryozan Blast': A wave of ki and the air produced when the users fists are thrust forward. Completely ineffective against those who have learned how to ward off ki attacks and one of Hayato's non lethal attacks. This is first seen against the Okanawa base men. Battle Log 'Battle's in the past' *vs 500 martial artists ( won ) *vs Silcardo Jenazad '( unknown, one master that gave him a hard fight ) *vs unknown Kalarippayattu master ( won ) *vs Apachai Hopachai ( interrupted, was winning ) *vs Zombie ( mention when Niijama told Kenichi about Siegfried ) *with 'Mikumo Kushinada vs several Yami bases in WWII ( won ) 'Battles present' *'vs Yami Wakizahi User' (' undecided ') *vs Meatman ( won ) 'Battles as Garyuu X (present)' *vs Gaien Osugi ( won ) *vs 51 year-old Kicking Demon Robusaki Gorobe ( won ) *vs Miu and Kenichi (forfeit, he forfeited the match because they showed improvement ) *vs American army base ( won, all the soldiers retreated and a few tanks were destroyed ) References Category:Furinji Family Category:Master Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Katsujinken Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ryozanpaku Family Category:Characters Category:S-Class Master Category:Hayato Fighting Style Users Category:Dou Category:Sei Category: Male